Typical methods for carbon nanotube purification tend to suffer from one or more limitations. For example, such methods may be unable to preserve the alignment of carbon nanotubes in a sample being purified. Additionally or alternatively, such methods and systems may require surface patterning, use of high temperatures and/or energy expenditure, and/or may leave undesired residues on and/or around the purified carbon nanotubes.
Thus, there is a need in the purification field to create a new and useful method for carbon nanotube purification.